An electronic musical instrument generally includes an operator device (e.g., key for specifying a pitch at which to output sound, push button for selecting a tone, etc.) which is push operated. A key switch includes a rubber switch and a switch substrate arranged below the rubber switch. The rubber switch is provided for every key. The rubber switch includes a movable contact portion. A sensor is provided on the switch substrate for every key. When the rubber switch is pressed with a hammer in response to a key depression operation, the movable contact portion is in contact with the sensor of the switch substrate. The operation of the key is thereby detected, and a signal corresponding to the detected content is output.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-145275 discloses a keyboard apparatus including a hammer supporting portion and a hammer support (hereinafter also referred to as frame). The hammer supporting portion supports a plurality of hammers which are rotated in response to the key depression operation. A key switch including a plurality of switches pressed with the rotating hammer is attached the hammer support. The frame is an injection molded article made from synthetic resin. The switch substrate of the key switch is locked in a state inserted between a substrate locking portion and a square wall of the frame.
As shown in the configuration described above, when a plate-shaped member such as a switch substrate is arranged on the frame made of synthetic resin without enough space therebetween, the flexibility of design of the electronic musical instrument is low.